


Prince Naruto

by Theslymistress



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-13 02:26:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11175066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theslymistress/pseuds/Theslymistress
Summary: It's hard to judge someone when you're just as fucked up.





	1. Chapter 1

Sasuke is a word was anti social. He hated new people and change. He felt he didn't need nor have the desire to be accepted by people. People weren't nice, and neither was Sasuke. His mother use to nag at him about his antisocial behavior. 'One day you will need someone.' She would say. Sasuke decided he needed no one.

So when college came around, Sasuke decided best to attend an out of state institution, and he prayed to god he wouldn't have to see anyone from high school. He hated the people he went to school with, most of them were brainless idiots and in a word unimportant. Unlike the small town he was from, where his family was worshiped as one of the wealthiest families, the college he had chosen was in the city. He hoped there he would finally meet some people that were worth his time, and had a bigger IQ than some of the idiots he met in high school.

On their way to the school, his mother begged him to find a college closer to home. Sasuke expressed that his brother lived in the city in which the college was in and could watch him. She still didn't care. She didn't want her baby son to go away. Sasuke was in a word her favorite.

He really protested that he got on the plane alone, but his mother, Mikoto, protested that her and Fugaku be there and take him to the dorm. They didn't take Itachi. After an two minute argument Mikoto of course won. Sasuke sighed and knee there was no one to avoid this.

He was eighteen and he felt he was an adult. He was at the most responsible enough to go to college alone. He didn't need her anymore. Why couldn't she understand that? Not that she was always over bearing. She didn't have to be as Sasuke didn't go anywhere. As a true antisocial person, he preferred his room. He never went to any parties or school functions, and as such he wasn't really popular. Well girls liked him, but that all wore off after he didn't speak to anyone.

Everyone then started making up rumors about Sasuke, calling him a serial killer and a psychopath. He didn't really mind what people said, as long as they didn't bother him, he was alright.

The pilot informed the plane passengers he was ready to land, and his mother sighed. Sasuke turned to see her across the aisle almost nervous and anxious. He was the one going away, and yet she was the one fiddling like a two year old. It was almost amusing and funny at the same time.

The plane landed and Sasuke and his parents made their way out of the airport. They made their way to the forefront of the airport where they saw Itachi. He came to the airport to give them a ride to the college. Itachi seemed awfully happy, which was kind of weird. He usually had on a sort of in telling look. One had to guess his emotions.

"Hello brother, mother, and father." Itachi smiled. Sasuke was kind of weirded out, and he prayed this city didn't turn him into a smiling happy crazy person.

"Itachi!" Mikoto gripped Itachi like he was her life line. She had not seen him in about three months, but she just spoke to him before she got on the plane. She was exited and Sasuke was irritated by her excitement. He just wanted her to shut up. "How is my baby doing. Are you married?"

"No mother. Not ever." Itachi mumbled.

"Well have you gotten taller." Mikoto gushed.

"No. I am still the same hieght and I am not dating anyone before you ask." Itachi calmly stated. "Now can we go before we miss move in day."

"So you're seeing Sasuke off as well?" Fugaku asked.

"No. I will still see him. He lives here." Itachi said. "I have work."

"Ah. I see." Fugaku stated. "Well have a good day there."

"Fugaku. He is taking us to the college." Mikoto stated. "He is like our driver." Fugaku sighed and so did Sasuke who was wordless. He couldn't wait to be away, but also he couldn't wait to finally be alone. Alone is where he thrived.

He hated when people asked is he going to be as successful as his mother and father, who were score and a CEO of their own company. They own Uchiha, a company that makes computers and laptops. Which was not anything Sasuke was interested in. Sasuke didn't have a major yet.

Itachi himself majored in medicine and makes medicines for living. Sasuke guessed he had to find what he enjoyed besides being alone. It was something Sasuke had to find for himself.

They arrived at the college and they said their goodbyes to Itachi. They got out the car and went to the dorms. A woman was there wait ting with one of the biggest smile ever.

"Hi I am Shizune. Which one of you are attending college." She points to Mikoto playfully.

Mikoto giggles. "About a decade ago." She said. Sasuke laughs inwardly 'yeah right try about two and a half.'

"Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke said fed up with the small talk. He was done and he just let it go.

"Alright. Building 4 level 4 apartment 4K!" She smiled. Sasuke had no idea who his roommate was destined to be. It could be anyone, as Sasuke left his choice up to god. He grabbed his bags and boxes and walked to the fourth apartment. He went to level four and out his key in room 4K. The room was big.

It had two separate rooms as it was apartment style. A kitchen and a living room and washer and dryer. Sasuke also had his own separate bathroom also. The room was plain as it was up to him and his roommate to decorate. Something Sasuke didn't really want to do. He didn't care for decode. He just wanted to be away from that damned town.

His roommate seemed not to be there so that was nice. He quickly got all his stuff out of his bags and put his stuff places. His father hooked up his TV. With that done Mikoto and Fugaku had no reason to be here.

"Well honey. We have a hotel for two nights. Just call." She hugged Sasuke and even his dad hugged him. It was odd.

"We love you honey." She said. Sasuke felt a little something as they walked away and closed the door. He was alone now and maybe it was bad being alone. Maybe people really did need someone.


	2. Chapter 2

Did Sasuke miss them? Well he had mixed emotions. They were his parents and he should miss them just a little, but he didn't like the feeling. His mother and father were no longer there, although his father paid little attention to him while he was at home. Maybe it was because Sasuke didn't participate in any extracurricular activities. He didn't want to be apart of a club; people would try to talk to him, if he did that. Sasuke frowned as he unpacked his clothes.

He folded them up and placed them in the drawers. He put his underwear in the top drawers and his shirts in the remaining ones. He then turned and placed his pants at the top of his closet. He rolled the mirror back to reveal the closet. It was small in size and it had an area on top on a rack to hang his clothes on. He put his pants on top and began stacking them in an orderly fashion. He saved a little space and but his sweaters in a corner on top of each other.

He put all his other stuff away and organized his things in his bathroom.

After most of the things are done he put his food away in the fridge and ate a sandwich.

Sasuke went back into his room and began to watch a little tv. He puts in a DVD, All About Eve, and he began to watch it. He wondered who his new roommate was. He had saved his roommate half of the fridge and the freezer. He wondered if he would be smart or dumb? Would he like Sasuke or hate him, which didn't make a difference as they only shared a living room and kitchen. So Sasuke would never have to see him if he didn't like him, although Sasuke tried to hope for the best. Still it wasn't like Sasuke would like him. Sasuke didn't like most people and he tried to stay away from them. People are asshole, and with Sasuke's cynical view of the world, he was no angel either.

Sasuke decided not to think much about it. He just soaked up All About Eve and watched as Eve tried to steal Margo Channing's career. He liked Tv, it got him out of his mind.

Sasuke got half way through the movie and his phone buzzed. He turned and saw that Itachi had texted him.

Itachi: Do you want to go for dinner?

Sasuke didn't know what to say? Did he? He had just got into his dorm, and he would like to relax, although he wasn't doing anything.

Sasuke: Sure, what time?

Sasuke just was going to go. He had nothing better to do, and that way he could have something to at least look forward too. He hoped his roommate showed so he could talk to Itachi about him.

Itachi: All right, I will pick you up at about eight. And you can wear jeans and shirt. We're not going anywhere fancy.

Sasuke: All right, see you then?

Sasuke pressed play on the movie and continued watching.

After the movie reached its credits, Sasuke drifted off to sleep. He went into a light snore, not too loud, almost cute in a way. He laid on his back and had his head facing up to the ceiling. He took light breaths.

He had a dreamless sleep, but still not knowing who his roommate was bugged him.

^Prince Naruto^

Sasuke woke up and looked over at the clock. It was about five and Sasuke didn't hear any noise. He was still here alone, which was okay.

Sasuke was a person who preferred to be alone, although his mother said that wasn't good for him. Did he need someone? When his parents left, he felt a piece of him disappear. It wasn't what he thought it would be. Sasuke liked to be alone, but he did like when there was someone that he could talk to near him. He was alone, for real. He had Itachi, but he didn't go here. He had just started a new job so he was pretty busy.

The only person Sasuke had was his new roommate, which Sasuke hoped was pretty decent. He hoped the guy had some sense of home training and was as clean and neat as he was. Sasuke hoped he would be friendly and maybe he might make his first friend, because face it he would need someone, wouldn't he?

Sasuke decided to read a book and let the time pass by. He didn't know what to do, he was waiting to go out to dinner with his older brother, which Sasuke hoped would be fine. He hadn't seen Itachi in a while, so would it be odd. He was sure Itachi would come up with hours and hours of conversation so Sasuke wouldn't have to create any dialogue. Itachi was always good at carrying conversations. He was good at everything, and that left Sasuke. Sasuke was good at some things, but not as good as Itachi. Itachi could do just about anything he wanted to. He passed school with flying colors, and so did Sasuke, but Itachi got higher A's where Sasuke had to settle for a few A- and one time even a B+, to which his dad said "Itachi never got B+." So there it was, Sasuke just couldn't compete with Itachi.

Maybe he shouldn't compete, but become his own person. He tried that, but it seemed he could never break from the Itachi comparison. No matter what he did, he would always have that hanging over his head. This was the curse he lived with… For his whole life he would be compared to his brother. Good thing he didn't go to the same college as he did.

Sasuke was in deep thought, so much he forgot about the book, that he was thrown off when the door came busting open. Sasuke knew it was his roommate, as he could hear the loud voice of a young man as he entered the apartment. Sasuke didn't say a word, he didn't want to seem like he was too desperate to meet a friend that would be crazy.

Sasuke kept quiet as he heard the boy go into his room. He heard a bunch of slamming and rolling. He probably was carrying his bags into his room, Sasuke assumed. Sasuke waited a few more seconds then he walked up to his door and opened it slowly.

Sasuke walked out of his room and looked at the boy. He was turned around. He had spiky blonde hair and he was taller, a little taller than Sasuke. He had tanned skin, and it wasn't as white and fair as Sasuke's. He probably lived on a beach, or something like that. Sasuke didn't tan because he feared that he would catch cancer, which his father, who used to tan, said was crazy, that's why Sasuke used to get sunburned often, his skin was too fair.

Sasuke studied him. He had on a pair of black jeans and an orange shirt. His jeans clung loosely to his thin legs, he was thinner than Sasuke, which is odd. Sasuke usually is always the thinner one, out of everyone, but Sasuke had him beat with meat. His shirt seemed to be a little tighter than his pants and he had muscles, which seemed to slowly peek through the shirt. He had one some bright shiny shoes. They had stones all over them, and Sasuke had to assume they were expensive. He had only seen shoes like that in his mom's closet and she had about six pairs of the same brand.

Sasuke stared at the boy till he turned around and jumped from shock.

"Shit, who the hell are you?" He asked.

He was rude, Sasuke thought. "Hello. I am your roommate, Sasuke."

"Cool." Sasuke's roommate said. "Good god, you scared the shit out of me, man. I'm sorry for being rude, but I just thought you followed me in, like one of my big fans."

"Fans?" Sasuke looked at him like he was crazy. Who the hell is he?

"Oh, you don't know who I am?" He looked like Sasuke was crazy. Sasuke had better things to do than keep up with people. Sasuke didn't care about many people, but if he saw Emily Dickinson, if she was still alive, then he would have a damn hissy fit. "I am Naruto Uzumaki? Ring a bell."

"No. I might not know you because I'm not from here…" Sasuke suggested. "I live in the suburbs. Well a good distance away from this city." Has Sasuke heard that name before, no he was sure hadn't heard the name Naruto Uzumaki before.

"Well maybe you know my parents, Kushina and Minato." Naruto said.

"No…" Sasuke looked at him like he was weird. Sasuke didn't know any of these people.

"Kushina, the queen of folk music, and Minato, one of the greatest front man in rock and roll. He also plays the hell out of a guitar. He is in a band called Rasengan." Naruto said. Sasuke shook his head. "Wow, do they have pop culture where you from. God, you might be from the middle of nowhere. I've never met someone so weird."

"Me either?" Sasuke said. Sasuke studied Naruto for a minute. He must be from the city, as he seemed so in tuned with pop culture, well he parents were apparently famous. "So, Do you have any talent, like can you sing?"

There was this distant look in his eyes, and Sasuke could not put his finger on it. "Yeah… So what are you studying." He asked.

"Um.. Don't know. I think I might go out and try writing or english." Sasuke said.

"So you want to write books?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah… I think so. Who knows. I have a while to figure it out. I am talking a creative writing class so that should help me out a little." Sasuke answered. "So.. What are you studying?"

"Maybe music… I'm undecided as well." Naruto said putting his stuff away. "Don't stand at the door, come on in. Sit at the desk. Talk to me." Sasuke did what Naruto asked. He didn't know, was he and his roommate getting along okay?

"So did you live here?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah. I lived everywhere. I lived on north of the country, where it's cold, where it's hot, and where the sun don't come up at all. You know, I used to live far up north and there were these bears. I met a big one, and it attacked me. I killed it." Naruto said. Sasuke wondered how Naruto could speak about this stuff like it was just a trifle. "I should've made it into a coat… or something like that."

"How did you kill a bear?" Sasuke asked.

"We were hunting and I had my shot gun." Naruto chuckled. "I loved it so much. Maybe me and you can go deer hunting?"

"No… I don't like to kill animals." Sasuke said. "Just eat them…"

"You're boring Sasuke. You're like white paint." Naruto said. "Just so normal and you don't stand out. Do you like to stand out Sasuke?"

"No.. I am fine with being myself. I like being alone." Sasuke lied about being alone. He did but he didn't? He was confused at the moment on the topic.

"No one's fine being alone. Alone is for crazy people Sasuke." Naruto said. "So what you got planned for us tonight." Naruto made up his. Naruto was filled with energy and Sasuke just sat in his chair. He wondered what made Naruto so excited.

"Well I am going to dinner with my brother, did you want to come?" Sasuke asked.

"Damn…" Naruto as he realized he had put the first sheet on wrong. He corrected it. "Yeah, I'll tag along. Now could you come and grab the other end of that sheet and fix it?" Sasuke did as Naruto asked. "Awe so you have a brother. I don't have any siblings… I wish I did. It can kinda get along sometimes. I mean when I was younger I had to stay with my nanny because my parents were on tour. So that was kind of boring. I didn't have anyone to talk to besides the nanny. It got kind of lonely, but I got through it. Did you and your brother do special stuff?"

"Well my brother was mostly busy with his studies when I was younger. He graduated a year early." Sasuke said as they put on the second sheet.

"Did you have friends?" Naruto asked.

"A few." Sasuke lied. "None came to this school. Do you have any?"

"Yeah most of them came here, I would've roommate with them, but they had already hooked up with each others. Word of advice, get an even number of friends." Naruto said as they put on the cover. Naruto was something. There was something about him that was so masculine, but soft. Especially when he would grin or show a small smile. "We can go out with them tomorrow, after that stupid freshman orientation." The freshman had to come a week earlier so they could have orientation.

"Sounds great." Sasuke said.

They spent the time talking about the classes they're taking and they both realize that they have a class together on Tuesday and Wednesday at 1:30. It is about seven forty five and Sasuke realized that Itachi was going to be here any moment.

"Hey Naruto. My brother is coming." Sasuke said. "He should be here any moment."

"Alright." Naruto stripped out of his clothes.

"Oh my god." Sasuke said.

"Oh please, Sasuke. We have all the same parts." Naruto strips to his underwear and grabbed something else to wear.

Sasuke walked out of the room and went to grab his phone. He looked down and saw that Itachi had just called. Sasuke called him back and Itachi said that he was outside.

"My brother's here." Sasuke told Naruto.

"Coming." Naruto said. Sasuke peaked back into Naruto's room and he watches as he sniffs a substance off his finger. Sasuke quickly got out of Naruto's eye sight. "I am ready." Naruto walked down the hall. "You ready to go."

"Yeah." Sasuke looked confused. Was his roommate on drugs?


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto talked Itachi's ear off, while Sasuke remained silent. He was trying to decipher what he had just seen. He had seen Naruto using cocaine. Maybe there was an explanation? Maybe Naruto had some medicine that he takes through his nose? What a dumb thought…

Sasuke was just starting to like his roommate, but now he didn't know what to do. He was a drug addict. Sasuke couldn't hang out with an addict. Sasuke didn't understand how he didn't see it. He wasn't like the addicts he had seen on TV, but he did read somewhere that they clean up nicely.

Sasuke didn't want to stereotype his roommate. He didn't seem like a raging drug addict.

"You travel a lot, what's the best place you've been too?" Itachi asked in his dry tone.

"Oh that's easy… I enjoyed swimming with the stingrays in Australia." Naruto said. "I saw a couple of wolves in the outback there. The kangaroo's there are so fuckin' awesome."

"That sounds nice." Itachi pulled up to a restaurant. The restaurant seemed to be seafood oriented. Sasuke could tell from the outside of the place and the sign that was covered in shrimp.

Naruto talked the entire way in about his trip to Australia then about the lambs of New Zealand. He left no detail to the imagination, as they took their seat. Sasuke wondered how much this boy could talk? He talked for hours and hours about the same subject, never switching topics. Sasuke, in a way, found this nice, because he didn't have to talk back. Naruto held a conversation for the both of them.

Sasuke just listened on and on about him hiking in Australia. He ran into animal after animal. Sasuke wondered what his parents thought about this. They just let him run free all over the world. Sasuke's parents would never let him go off to Australia with a group of friend, if he had any.

The waiter came to get drink orders and broke Naruto's long antidote. Sasuke could see Itachi's expression change, as if he were happy. Sasuke wondered did his brother find his new roommate annoying. Sasuke didn't find him annoying, but he wondered did one human being need to talk so much.

The long and enduring stories were long and out drawn pompous information about his life. Sasuke found himself irritated. He needed to think to himself, about what he had seen in that room. Naruto was a drug addict.

Maybe Sasuke shouldn't label him. He didn't know much about the blond boy. Naruto could just be experimenting. He shouldn't label him a full-blown addict, and he didn't know him. Should he…

"Sasuke." Itachi called his brother's name, causing Sasuke to wake up from his daze. He remembered that he was supposed to be ordering drinks.

"Iced tea, unsweetened." Sasuke said.

"Ewww…" Sasuke heard Naruto say. "You like unsweet tea. That's disgusting. I had unsweetened tea before and it left me with this unforgiving aftertaste."

"I don't like sweet things." Sasuke leaned forward as to sip his non-existent tea.

"Hey I'm going to run to the bathroom." Itachi said. Sasuke nodded and Itachi left the table, and Sasuke thought this was his chance. He could purge his thoughts. He could ask Naruto about the drugs.

"Hey Naruto." Sasuke turned to his roommate.

"What is it?" Naruto looked up from his menu.

"Do you like drugs?" Sasuke asked. Sasuke tried to be as casual as he could, but he couldn't find the words.

"I've tried weed." Naruto said. "But I don't have an opinion about drugs in general." Naruto went back to looking at his menu casually. "Why do you like drugs?"

"I've never tried them." Sasuke said "Have you done coke?"

"Coke as in cocaine." Naruto chuckled and Sasuke nodded. "Yes I have used it once. It burned like hell, but it felt so good."

"Do you still use it?" Sasuke said.

"You heard me say I only used it once." Naruto

"But I saw…" Sasuke's voice trailed off as Itachi came back to the table. Damn, Sasuke was just going ask Naruto about cocaine, but Itachi just had to come back from the restroom.

"So are you guys ready to order?" Itachi asked. "I think I'm gonna get the shrimp pasta. You two?"

"Oh I think I want the steak." Sasuke said.

"The grilled chicken." Naruto said.

"So Naruto… What do your parents do?" Itachi asked.

"Oh well my mother is the famous folk singer Kushina and my father is Minato, the best front man in rock and roll." Naruto said.

"Really?" Itachi asked.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. It seemed he was never going to ask Naruto about his drug use.

PrinceNaruto…

Dinner was over and so was the night according to Naruto. He was pretty tired when they made it home. The only thing Sasuke was tired of was his brain and his insane rambling. His brain was going all over the place and he couldn't take it. Naruto was doing cocaine and Sasuke wanted so bad to confront him.

Sasuke laid in his bed and he tried his best to think about something else. He tried to think about the freshman orientation and what was to come. Tomorrow was set to be an important day, and Sasuke wondered what would happen? Would he meet people? Would he find anyone interesting? That sounded impossible. Sasuke was fine alone and it seemed he would stay that way. Naruto was a drug addict and Sasuke couldn't be apart of that. Could he?

Sasuke closed his eyes and that night he dreamed of running through a dark forest….

PrinceNaruto…

The next day came quickly. Sasuke was up and putting on his clothes. He had finally left his room to find Naruto laid out on the couch. He was quiet and he seemed focused. He had one of his hand clenching onto his orange jacket. The other rested on his black pants while he studied the ceiling. Sasuke wondered did he get high this morning.

"Naruto." Sasuke said.

"Yeah?" Naruto turned to him. "What do you need, Sasuke?"

"Nothing. I was just wondering were you ready to head over to the orientation?" Sasuke asked.

"Yep." Naruto rolled off the couch.

"Naruto I wanted to ask you something." Sasuke clenched his phone a little tighter. He wasn't nervous, but he had to muster up some courage to ask Naruto about his drug use. This could go so many different ways. He could go crazy and threaten Sasuke ot he could be mad.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"I saw you… I saw you…doing coke," Sasuke said, "Yesterday, before we went to dinner."

"Well you saw what you saw." Naruto says. "I think you might be barking up the wrong tree. I don't do cocaine. I mean I don't snort it. If I did do it, I would smoke it."

"Well I saw you…" Sasuke says. "I don't plan to report you or anything. I just would like to know if you use drugs."

"Occasionally." Naruto said. "But I do enjoys cocaine every now and again. It what makes me tick and I did snort it yesterday. You should try it with me."

"No." Sasuke said. "I shouldn't do drugs and my mother wouldn't like it if I were to do them…"

"You still listen to your parents?" Naruto voice taunted Sasuke; it was like Sasuke was the smaller kid on the playground. Naruto towered over him and Sasuke felt almost powerless. "That's no way to live Sasuke. I mean you have to break free from social norms. Those are boring. Don't you want to be free of the boundaries placed on you. Look at me…I hate the life I was given. My parents are asshole and my life is all about them. Come on, from what I gather from you… you want to break free too. You can't do that trapped in the sad sorry box that you're in. Be free, like me."

"I am free." Sasuke nervously bites his bottom lip. "I don't have to do drugs to be free…"

"Sasuke you're so cute. You're trapped and don't even know it." Naruto smiles. "You know I heard from somewhere that goldfish can only remember for three seconds. You're just like a goldfish, every three seconds you think you're somewhere new, but you're in the same cage."

"Naruto that's a myth." Sasuke said.

"Who cares?" Naruto throws his hands up. ""Let's go to the damn place."

"The orientation." Sasuke said. Naruto nods and they head out the door. The campus was a little distance by walk. One had to walk down a long walkway and over a bridge, but Naruto had a car. Naruto's car was one of the fast ones and it was a bright orange. It seemed the boy couldn't get enough orange. Sasuke and Naruto get inside.

"I didn't get high this morning, so I'm set to drive." Naruto chuckled.

"I wasn't questioning…" Sasuke tried to find the words. "I wasn't questioning your highness."

"Huh?" Naruto laughed. "You're so fuckin' cute." Naruto leaned in and kissed Sasuke on the cheek. Sasuke turned a scarlet red from the kiss. "See so innocent." Naruto pulled out of the parking lot and drove to the school.

They drove to the school and the school was filled with lots of freshman. Naruto and Sasuke got out of the car. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand; Sasuke blushed, and led him to a group of people. The kids seemed to be different and all of them seemed to have something unique about them. There was a pink haired one who wore red, a blonde who wore purple, a guy with long hair that sat in a ponytail, A guy with a ponytail and a lazy look, a guy with a high collar with a pair of glasses and guy who had brown hair with two red triangles on his face.

"Hey guys." Naruto began to peck them all on the lips, and Sasuke watched in awe. Was this their way of communicating, if it was this was not okay?

"Why are you kissing all of them?" Sasuke asked. Naruto turned and kissed Sasuke on the lips. The small peck felt nice. Naruto's lips were slightly chapped and they tasted like carmax.

"It's a greeting." Naruto smiled.

"Oh…" Sasuke looked at them weirdly. "Why do you kiss?"

Naruto whispers in Sasuke's ear. "Because we've all fucked each other, my little lamb." Sasuke makes a gasping noise. "I'm fucking with you...or am I?"

Naruto grabs Sasuke's hand and leads him to the entrance. The rest of everyone follows.

Then Naruto began to introduce them. "The pink haired one is Sakura, she has great tits, and not to big just the way I like 'em. The blonde on is Ino. Her pussy is amazing. Then there's Shikamaru, the lazy one with the big tasty dick. Neji, longhaired brunette, can ride a dick. Kiba, red triangles, fucked a dog once, just kidding, but I wouldn't be surprised. He loves role-play. Then there's Shino. Shino has the best cum I've ever tasted." Naruto began to laugh.

"So you fucked all our friends…" Sasuke looked confused.

"Maybe?" Naruto winked. Sasuke didn't realize he was still trapped Naruto's grip.

"Are you like swingers?" Sasuke asked.

"There you go again, trying to label everything. Sasuke we live without labels. I'm not gay, straight, or bi sexual. I live to love and I love to live." Naruto drags Sasuke to the U line to check in. "You see I've bedded a lot of people."

"How many?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Naruto said.

"So do you have a preference, or do you just fuck anything that moves?" Sasuke asked. Naruto was something special. He was different. He and his friend were weird and they kissed each other on the lips, as if it were a handshake. What in the world did Sasuke get himself into?

"I don't know, but soon I plan to have something sexual to say about you." Naruto said and turned to give his name to the lady.

Sasuke could feel his face turn upwards and a small laugh escaped his mouth. Naruto really thought. He really thought he could have Sasuke? Could he?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want you all to know this is warning. I have been known to write weird stories, mostly because I like to play with concepts and ideas. I mean I don't like to stay in the box. So regarding this tory it may take weird turns and Naruto is weird. He is mentally unstable and delusional. And he's also a drugs user. So this can get weird at anytime.

The boldness of Naruto and his friends. They wanted to leave ten minutes into it. They did take attendance, so there was no reason to stay around. Sasuke wondered what they would do today, but he was shocked when he found himself at a diner. Sasuke wondered what made these people tick, and what in the world made them so wierd. They were so close and the little kisses on the lips from time to time. What the hell were they? They didn't care. Boy on boy or girl on girl. It made no difference to them. It was a way of life Sasuke wasn't used to, but what scared him is that intrigued him.

The closest he ever got to fun were movies, which was watching other people have fun.

"Sasuke, ease up, my dear." Naruto whispered in his ear. Naruto had been acting pretty strange lately. Sasuke wondered was he okay. What was wrong with him as well? He seemed off. "Why so stressed. You want a kiss on the lips. Once I do that...you're in are circle forever."

"Huh?" Sasuke looked confused.

"I'm fucking with you…" Naruto grinned. "And come on...look at Neji...I heard he sucked Shikamaru off yesterday. You know Shikamaru likes to have threesome with Ino and Neji. He said he likes to eat ass and pussy at the same time." Naruto had whispered these words into Sasuke's ear. His breath tingled on Sasuke's neck and ear. Sasuke couldn't believe how nice it felt.

"I don't think I need to know that." Sasuke whispered in hushed toned back to Naruto. Naruto smiled. "Do you like exploiting people sexually?"

"I'd rather exploit you sexually." Naruto grinned. "You know I once fucked a model while he was bent over purging into the toilet. It was nice how is assc tightened every time he threw up. Are you a virgin, Sasuke. If so we need to get you some dick. I think you'll look nice with a big cock inside of you. You'll let me watch right."

Sasuke said no words.

"Come on..tell me my dear Sasuke, are you a screamer?" Naruto asked with a chuckle at the end. Sasuke could feel his face turning the reddest color ever.

"I'm whatever you want to be." Sasuke responded hoping Naruto would stop.

"Well I think you're the type that wants to scream, but you won't make yourself." Naruto kissed Sasuke on the cheek.

"Naruto leave that poor boy alone." Shikamaru said. "Whatever he told you, he's high."

"Oh shut the fuck on Shikamaru." Naruto said. "I was just asking Sasuke was he a screamer?"

"Ha..Naruto likes to do both." Kiba chuckled. "And he can't hold his cum for shit."

"I've gotten better and if you want to come over tonight, you can find out." Naruto laughed. "And don't forget how you enjoyed my dick last time."

"Fuck you, Naruto." Kiba said.

"You guys can't we ever go somewhere and be civilized." The blonde girl, Ino, said. "God sometimes I feel like I'm surrounded by animals." She was applying makeup at the table through her little mirror. "Sakura you need to put a little more gloss on." Ino hands her a stick of lip balm.

"Sasuke you should try some on too." Naruto said. "That way I can lick it off your lips."

"Naruto quit harassing the poor boy." Neji said. "He's trying to sexually harass you, don't let him. He's a little asshole. You want to know something about your roomate?"

"What?" Sasuke asked interested. He had know a little about Naruto, but did he have any secrets. He basically shared everything about himself. His love affairs with men and women. That what he talked about during the orientation, before they walked out.

"Well...Naruto is high on cocaine and probably weed right now." Neji said.

Sasuke was hoping for something more personal. "Oh." Sasuke said. He had a thought like that, because Naruto was acting pretty weird today. So he was on drugs, and he was on drugs this morning when Sasuke was talking to him. Did Naruto even remember the conversation they had? And did he even mean all the nasty stuff he'd been saying?

"So what. I'm high…" Naruto shrugged. "I was bored this morning...So I did what I should've did. I got high." Naruto chuckled.

Don't you think it's a little early to be getting high?" Ino asked. "I like a good beer buzz, but you don't see me drinking at six in the morning."

"It's twelve. It's never too early to get high." Naruto made some weird gestures and hand motions. Naruto was an interesting one to watch. Sasuke kinda wished he could maybe know who the real Naruto was. Sasuke never felt he got to meet the real him because he was always high on cocaine and other drugs.

"Sure...and then you'll be high this evening." Sakura said. "I don't understand you sometimes, Naruto. Drugs can be fun, but not for use this early. Especially when the cops can see you easily."

"Fuck that." Naruto said "I'm a damn celebrity." Naruto sighed as he leaned back in his chair sipping his drink.

"Your parents are celebrities." Sakura corrected him. Sasuke wondered what that was like. Of course, in his own, Sasuke was expected to be smart, because he was an Uchiha. Everyone in the family was expected to be perfect. Still he couldn't imagine what life would be like if your parents were famous world wide, even though Sasuke didn't know who the hell they were.

"I'm an icon Sakura. You know it." Naruto said.

"Well if that's the case, I'm famous too. Both my parents are hollywood stars." Sakura said. "My dad is the king of comedy and my mother is an icon."

"How impressive." Naruto sighed. "I know that you all are upset at me, but I don't care. We're going to go out tonight, so who cares when I get high, right baby." Naruto pecked Sasuke on the cheek.

"Naruto can you stop that." Sasuke moved away from him. "You can't kiss on me. Kiss on someone else." Sasuke was tired of Naruto all up on him. He may have conflicting feelings about it, but that didn't mean he like it.

"Sasuke don't be like that." Naruto cooed. "You know you're so good. You know I need you. If you move away from me, I'll make myself cry." Sasuke had to go to the restroom, so he stood up and was about to leave. "Sasuke! Baby! Please. Don't leave me. I love you...I love you...I love and need you. I know. I don't want you to go! Love me SAsuke. Love me again. You're all I need. When you're not around my life turns into shit. Don't go."

Sasuke blushed as Naruto had caught the attention of everyone in the restaurant. Even everyone at the table stopped talking and turned to Naruto. Sasuke didn't find it funny.

"Sasuke…" Naruto had actual tears in his eyes. "Baby...Remember how I fing…"

"Shut the hell up, Naruto." Sasuke hissed at Naruto. "Quit being an ass."

"Sorry 'Ke. You like my nickname. I cute odd the Sasu part." Naruto chuckled. "And I like the fire you spit 'Ke. It's pretty sexy."

"Goodbye, idiot." Sasuke went to the bathroom. He sighed and relieved himself in the stall. Little did he know, Naruto came up right behind him.

"What was that out there." Naruto whispeared in Sasuke's ear.

"Naruto. You are such a creep. Get away from me." Sasuke said. He finished using the bathroom. "Why can't you leave me alone. I don't think we can hang anymore. I mean if you keep fuckin' with me."

"Why so offensive. I just want to talk Sasuke." Naruto chuckled.

"Well why can't you be normal when you talk to me. How about not yelling through a dinner and calling me baby in front of everyone. I don't like you like that Naruto." Sasuke said. "I think we can try and be friends."

"Oh alright." Naruto sighed. "Why do you have to be like this. You're so damn sweet and innocent. You need to be disgraced and I wanna fuck you."

"You're high." Sasuke said.

"So." Naruto frowned. "And that's fuckin' awesome. You should get high with me. WE can take our clothes off and do things that require protection and sound proof walls. I've been known to make them scream."

"Naruto. Stop. And I'm not going to ask again. I'll walk out of this fuckin' place and I'll walk back to campus. I don't care." Sasuke shrugged.

"It's like a mile back to campus." Naruto said. "Don't leave me Sasuke. I am but a poor soul looking for a friend. See you're normal. Those people out there are just like me. They're parents are famous and they have large houses and are rich. Look at me...You're so new to me. I want to explore you maybe...I don't know. I've just never met someone like you. You're so damn...I don't know Sasuke. Bless me with your magic."

"What are talking about?" Sasuke thought Naruto was weird, but this was beyond weird. Well he was a celebrity kid and they say they are the weirdest. Still this just seemed like it wasn't true, yet it was happening. Sasuke would say no, but this has been going on for two days. So Naruto had to really be like this.

"I don't know. Marry me or something." Naruto laughed as spoke some type of gibberish. "I think you could hot in a wedding gown."

"Naruto. I thought you said you'd stop." Sasuke said.

"Oh please. You like it when I objectify you." Naruto flirted. "I think you'd rather I play with your prostate in this bathroom, but I'm going to be a gentleman." Naruto started to laugh as if it was a joke, but Sasuke saw none of it to be funny.

"C;mon let you back out there." Sasuke said.

"Only if you hold my hand." Naruto laughed.

Sasuke left Naruto in the bathroom. He began walking to the table and Naruto ran behind him.

"Sasuke you always leave me." Naruto sighed. "You like to just suck me off and leave right before I can cum."

Sasuke made it back to the table and they order their food. Naruto was pretty calm for the rest o f breakfast. When their food came, he acted like an adult. He sat there and he ate like a normal person.

"Sakura I think I might be a little sick." Naruto sighed. "Nurse me, Sakura." Naruto and the rest of the table burst into laughter.

"You are so disgusting Naruto." Sakura hissed. "And I wouldn't nurse you to save your life."

"It's okay. Ino's are bigger anyways." Naruto shot back.

"That's it! CHA!" Sakura picked up a spoon and launched it Naruto's head. Naruto got hit on the forehead, to which he replied with a grunt. He had to use ice from his cup to ice it. "Shouldn't talk shit Naruto. Next time I'll knock you out."

"Oh damn Sakura." Naruto hissed. "I can't believe you did this to my forehead. Now what the hell am I going to do. It fuckin' hurts."

After lunch they got up and they exited the restaurant. They didn't go to the cars, so Sasuke had to follow them to the alley. They were behind the restaurant. They stood talking for a while. Sasuke was confused. What were they doing?

"We forgot to do it." Sakura sighed. Ino, Sakura, Neji, and Kiba went to the corner and began to make themselves throw up.

"What are they...?" Sasuke looked at Neji.

"Oh I don't throw up. I work out." Neji said.

"Same here." Shikamaru said.

"I liked what I had." Naruto chuckled. "Where are we going next?" Naruto looked at his phone. "It's only three."

"Well we can go to the mall and shop." Ino said popping a breath mint. "All this throwing up has made me lose five pounds and I wanna try and fit into this new dress I've been eying."

"Cool." Naruto said and he moths something to his friends. "Sasuke. Its up to you. You wanna go back to the dorms or to the mall. If we go back to the dorm...we can sleep together and do things I'm sure you'd like."

"We can go to the mall." Sasuke said.

"Naruto." Kiba sighed. "He doesn't want you, man."

"Tuh! Everyone wants me, Kiba." Naruto said and looked directly at Sasuke. "Everyone does."


	5. Chapter 5

"Don't be such a little bitch." Naruto spat at Kiba, who sat in the back seat. "If you're going to smoke the damn cigarette, smoke it." Kiba fumbled with the lighter like he'd never seen one before. His finger was red now from trying, unsuccessfully, to the light the cigarette in his hand.

Naruto pulled to the light and tapped his fingers against the wheel, which he was gripping tight. "I want a fuckin' cigarette. Hurry up. Damn." Naruto threw his head back taking a breath, and his eyes trailed over to meet the raven-haired boy in the passenger seat. "Sas-cy, you're so hot."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and looked out the window. Kiba had to drive to the mall because Naruto was high, but Naruto, in his words had 'mellowed out,' after they left. Not to mention that Naruto and his friends spent at least two thousand dollars between all of them at the mall. Naruto offered to buy Sasuke some stuff, but Sasuke declined. He didn't need charity.

"Don't ignore me." Naruto moaned. "Please. I've been good."

Sasuke didn't turn away from the window.

"HAHAHAHAHA…" Naruto went into this insanely scary laugh. Sasuke could feel the hair on the back of his neck stand up, and he looked in the rearview mirror to see Kiba with a mortified look. Had he even seen Naruto like this?

Naruto ends his laughter, as the light turns green. He presses on the gas sending Sasuke flying back onto his chair.

"Dammit Naruto! FUCK." Kiba groaned and scratched his auburn hair. "You're an asshole, you know that?"

"Shut up Kiba. You know how to handle a bumpy ride." Naruto dismissed Kiba's moaning and comments. "Now to you…" Naruto looked over at Sasuke. "Say you forgive me or I won't look at the road?" Naruto blue eyes became wider and bigger. He had a slight smirk on his face, and Sasuke began looking around like there was help.

"Naruto you're driving." Sasuke replied.

He hadn't said much to Naruto since they left the restaurant. Naruto had been hitting and saying sexual things to Sasuke all day like "Damn Sasuke...I bet that ass is yummy." or "You know you have the prettiest little mouth. Do you ever think about putting my cock between them?"

He was driving Sasuke insane. Now he was fuckin' playing with his life.

"Sasuke I want to hear you say you forgive me. There's nothing in this world…"

"Naruto look at the fuckin' road." Kiba shouted from the back. "You're going to fuckin' kill us. I'm too young to die. Oh god. I'm too young…"

"Shut the fuck up Kiba and grow some balls. If we die, we're going straight to hell and don't worry I won't think twice about making you my bitch boy for all eternity." Naruto turned back to Sasuke. "Well then Sasuke. We can live or die the choice is with you?"

Sasuke looked away from Naruto, unconvinced. Besides he really wouldn't do this to them, would he? He was the most arrogant asshole he'd met. Naruto would hate to have a world without him.

"Sasuke! Say something FUCK. It's a red light." Kiba pointed out.

Sasuke looked forward as they inched closer to the red light. Sasuke didn't mutter a word. Naruto wouldn't dare. He wouldn't?

"Sasuke why do you do this to me. You make me so crazy, you know that?" Naruto whined. "I want to fuck you so bad...and you won't even give me the time of day. I could make your day Sasuke. I could make your virgin ass scream so high they'd think you'd be practicing for the opera. Don't you want that?"

"Hmm. Dobe." Sasuke chuckled and turned to the window.

"Sasuke look at me." They inched closer to the red light. They were only one hundred feet.

"Sasuke fuckin' say you love him or something…" Kiba bit his nails nervously. "I will jump out of this fuckin' car...I swear the god."

"Kiba you're going to die and you can thank Sasuke." Naruto reached back and grabbed Kiba's face and kissed him on his lips. "Goodbye Kiba."

"Naru…"

They were so close the white line inches away.

Green.

Their light flashed green and Sasuke took a deep breath. Naruto was going to do it. He was really going to kill them.

"Sasuke he's not fuckin' playing." Kiba was breathing hard...out of breath. "Say what he wants to hear...god I'm gonna be sick."

"Don't you feel alive Sasuke? Do you want to do something reckless, like make out or...rob a fuckin' bank." Naruto chuckled.

Sasuke was at a loss for words. He looked in the rearview and the others followed them at a slower speed. Was Naruto speeding up.

Then Sasuke heard a familiar sound. Ring, Ring, Ring. A fuckin' train. "Shit." Sasuke hissed between his teeth.

"Well this is really going to be the end." Kiba groaned. "And I didn't even get to get blown by someone on my last day alive. Oh and my dog. Akamaru. My poor dog will be ownerless…"

"Naruto you're going to far." Sasuke tried to take the wheel. The train was getting closer and closer.

"No Sasuke. I never go back on my word, believe it." Naruto said as he pressed on the gas. "Just prepare to die...or you can say what I told you to say?"

Sasuke didn't want to die, especially not in a car with Kiba and Naruto.

"Kiba you want another goodbye kiss?" Naruto asked. "I'd use my tongue this time."

"Okay fuck it." Kiba and Naruto pucker up and kiss each other while the car flies down the road headed right into a train.

Sasuke began to panic on the inside. He couldn't believe this shit. Naruto wouldn't let go of the wheel. Sasuke tried to snatch it, but even when he and Kiba's mouths were locked onto each other Naruto had a grip.

The brake. Sasuke tried to slide down and push on the break, but Naruto kicked him.

"And don't you dare touch the gear shift." Naruto swatted Sasuke's hand away, with his lips still attached to Kiba.

"Okay...Fuck…" Sasuke sighed. He had to give in or die. He couldn't die like this. "Naruto I forgive you." Sasuke bit his lip.

"Huh." Naruto separated from Kiba a string of saliva connecting the two. Naruto's relationships with his friends knew no boundaries.

"I forgive you." Sasuke said.

"Thanks, but I'm still not stopping the car." Naruto shrugged.

Sasuke and Kiba began to scream. "NARUTO!"

"I'm fuckin' kidding." Naruto braked hard and they made a safe stop a few inches from the tracks. "Oh Kiba we made out for nothing. I just gave you your jacking off material for the next two weeks."

"Shut up Naruto."

Naruto turned to Sasuke. "Gimmie kiss Sasuke. Let's kiss and makeup."

"I'm fine." Sasuke frowned as he turned to the front of the car. "You're crazy Naruto."

"Crazy for you Sasuke." Naruto chuckled. "Crazy to get inside of that."

Sasuke took deep breath, his alabaster skin now covered in shades of red. He could've died there for a second. Maybe Naruto shouldn't be his roommate? He was too dangerous.

(BREAK)

The club Sasuke was dragged to was called Kiss and tell. Naruto said he knew the owner, some man Jiraiya who was sexually fluid and loved fuck long and hard. Sasuke was sure Naruto thought everyone loved to fuck long and hard.

Like any club it was dark and most of the light came from the neon lights that covered the floor. The only places that you could see were the bar and bathrooms, which had regular lighting. They were like an oasis on dry land.

Sasuke was dragged to the VIP section, which Naruto said that he and his friend do not go out unless they have VIP. Sasuke still didn't know what the hell they thought they were. He didn't have time to keep up with pop culture, but it wasn't like he was doing much else either.

Sasuke sat on the couch, while Naruto and his pals ran muck. Naruto and Shikamaru were pointing and laughing about a group of people, Sakura was making out with some stranger on the couch (if only they knew she threw up her lunch earlier.), Ino was dancing with another stranger near by, Kiba and Shino had run off together, and Neji...well Neji was sitting right next to Sasuke surely analyzing everyone in the club.

"So are you and Naruto doing it already?" Neji inquired.

"No." Sasuke turned to look at the Hyuuga, who had his attention on the scene in front of him. "Why do you wanna know?"

"I don't know." Neji looked at Sasuke. "Why do you wanna know why I wanna know?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. Fucker.

"You know Naruto's not a bad person in general. I think he just took something horrible." Neji said. "It's kinda how he acts when he gets high and does you know…" Neji pushed down his nostril.

"Ah." Sasuke said. "Still that's no excuse to act like an ass."

"Well he has a problem." Neji said.

"A drug problem? We all have problems." Sasuke was never sympathetic to anyone. If your parents died, get over it. If you couldn't do something, no one gives a fuck. He didn't give a fuck about Naruto and his problem. Sasuke's having problems. More problems than anyone.

"You know he's probably nervous. That's why he's hitting on you." Neji said. "I was surprised that Naruto could have sunk so low to want to fuck you...I mean you're nice looking but...Naruto's dated models, actors, beauty queen, old billionaires, and bored house wives. You're so casual."

"Casual?"

"Pedestrian." Neji silver eyes showed no hint of emotion. He was almost like a robot

"You're one to talk." Sasuke responded. "I never seen you on the cover of anything."

"Have you even looked in magazine and by the way I did do some work for Mei Terumi, and athletic and swimwear brand." Neji said. "Just last year I was the face for it. You would know that if you got out of the house."

"How do you know I don't go anywhere?"

"I mean look at your skin; it looks like you haven't seen the light of day in years. God it looks like you've been locked away in one of those sad sorry kidnapped stories."

"Earlier you said he was nervous...what do you mean?" Sasuke switched the conversation back to Naruto. He didn't Neji being on his ass about his skin complexion, which wasn't that bad? He was fair skinned.

"Oh Naruto has…"

"What are you two chatting about?" Naruto sat next to Sasuke. Naruto thigh was touching Sasuke, and it made Sasuke slightly uncomfortable.

"Nothing...just your mental state." Neji replied.

"I got Shikamaru hard, you can go sit on his dick now." Naruto smiled at Neji.

"Fuck you Uzumaki."

"Oh please you couldn't get him hard if you tried with your flat ass and meat less frame." Naruto laughed as Neji got up and walked over by Shikamaru. Afterward he turned his attention to Sasuke. "We're doing something special in the bathroom if you want to come."

"Huh?" Sasuke looked at Naruto confused.

"We have a tradition. We go into the employee bathroom in the back and we do some fun stuff."

"I am not having group sex with you and your group of delinquents." Sasuke turned his head.

"Sasuke, baby, it's nothing like that." Naruto nuzzled into the crook of Sasuke's neck. "Loosen up my dear. You're making me so tense." Naruto kept breathing on Sasuke's neck making Sasuke shake with fear. He could smell the liquor on Naruto's breath

"Naruto off." Sasuke pushed his head off. "Idiot."

"Come to the bathroom with us…" Naruto grabbed his hand.

"Do I have a choice?" Sasuke frowned as Naruto pulled him to the bathroom.

"It's going to be fun." Naruto smiled then went to Sakura and Ino. "Early bird catches the worm." He told them and they smiled and followed.

"Kiba and Shino said they're over there waiting." Ino pulled out her phone.

"Cool." Naruto responded.

They went over and told Neji and Shikamaru the same thing, and they smiled. Sasuke was clueless. What the hell was so special about the bathroom? He hoped it wasn't sex or anything thing rated R.

They made it to this area and pushed open the door. Sasuke was sure they weren't supposed to be back here. Still they went on and on. They made it down the hallway and a quick right then a startlingly fast left. Now they're at the bathroom.

Shino and Kiba are in front of the door standing like they've been waiting for a while.

They pushed open the bathroom door. The inside of it smelled like fresh lemon cleaning spray and bleach. It was very clean, and it was a single patron bathroom. Naruto pulled out a couple of small bags and everyone fought for them.

Sasuke stood in the corner, and he shudder when he hears sounds such as "Gimme the fuckin' coke," "Bag up bitch," "I'm going to murder the shit out of you delusional fucks if I don't get some of that blow," and "Ahhh...Give it back."

After everyone got situated with their bags. They began to sniff. The bathroom sounded like a big convention of people with sinuses. Naruto walked over to Sasuke, while licking the powder off of his fingers.

"Good. C'mon Sasuke. You know you wanna try…" Naruto smirked. "It's good for you. You'll feel so alive. Ya know the best healing is done while you're on this stuff. You'll never want medicine again."

"Medicine?" Sasuke looked at him crazy.

"Yeah don't you take anti depressants?" Naruto asked.

"Who told you that, idiot?" Sasuke eyes darted to the door, which was near. Everyone else was sniffing coke. He could probably make a run for it.

"You're not leaving." Naruto said. "Now tell me what meds do you take?"

"I don't take meds anymore." Sasuke hissed. "And it's not of your fuckin' business Naruto. Why don't you go blow your stupid coke and overdose with your idiotic friends."

"Sasuke calm down." Naruto said. "You're so angry, love."

"Of course. I have every right to be angry. You dragged me here and I...don't want to be here." Sasuke pointed to Naruto friends, who were busy snorting coke to look at Naruto and Sasuke. "Why don't you leave me alone. You've been hitting on me all day. I'm fuckin' tired Naruto. I have other things to do than chill with your weird friends."

"What else do you have to do, Sasuke?" Naruto asked. "Cuz from where I see it; Where are the friends? You don't have any, do ya? Huh? Sasuke. Huh? You're fuckin' delusional. You don't care about me and my group of friends, fuck you. You're a loser Sasuke. That's why you're here. You have no one else. You can't make any friends because you're a loner and hypocrite."

"You don't know a damn thing about me." Sasuke hissed.

"I know that you used to take anti depressants." Naruto pointed out.

"Shut the hell up talking to me." Sasuke walked away, but was pulled back by Naruto.

"You're such an asshole. The truth hurts you, huh?" Naruto looked into Sasuke's soul. "You want to be in with the in crowd. You want to be like everyone else. You want to be accepted, huh? Well guess what, no one likes a miserable cunt, love."

"Let go of me. You're an idiot." Sasuke snatched his hand away. "And quit calling me love, dammit." Sasuke stormed out of the bathroom, his blood was slowly cooking in a pot, but now it was boiling and the pot was running over. Naruto pissed him off. Where did he get off talking to him like that? All the shit he'd been through today because of Naruto.

Sasuke pulled out his phone. He wanted to go back to the dorm. He called Itachi.

"Yeah. Sasuke." Itachi answered.

"Come pick me up…" Sasuke could barely hear his brother with the loud rave that was going on in the background. Sasuke made his way out to the city streets, which were equally noisy. This stupid city always had people doing the most.

"Where are you?" Itachi asked.

"At this place. Kiss and Tell." Sasuke said.

"What are you doing there?" Itachi was always so concerned about details. Sasuke didn't want to talk about it, and the last thing he wanted to say was Naruto's name.

"I don't want to talk about it. Just come get me." Sasuke sighed as he sat on a bench outside. He couldn't wait to get the fuck out of here.

(BREAK)

"So..um...This is my friend Kisame." Itachi introduced his friend in the passenger seat.

"Hey. Sasuke." He waved his hand with a toothy grin. Sasuke wondered what could Kisame and Itachi have in common. Kisame was tall, built, athletic, and the man had blue hair, which was nice. Itachi was a boring bookworm, with a habit of becoming obsessed with his job.

"Hello." Sasuke didn't turn his head from the window.

"So you went to your first club…" Itachi frowned. "Did you have fun?"

"..." Sasuke didn't make a sound.

"Sasuke. You know I don't approve, but Kisame tells me it's just college fun. I didn't do those sorts of things really. I mean you have your whole life to party." Itachi said. "I was mad...but Kisame told me I had nothing to worry about. I mean you hardly ever went out when you were at home, and your best friend was your TV."

"Can we not about me being a loner." Sasuke said.

"There's nothing the matter with being a loner." Kisame said. "I mean you get some of the best work done alone."

"I don't want to talk. I didn't like the club. You don't have to worry about me running the streets…" Sasuke said. "I can handle myself."

"I know you can." Itachi pulled up to the dorms. "Bye Sasuke."

"Bye Itachi. Nice meeting you Kisame." Sasuke got out of the car and went inside his building. He made it to his dorm, and he went into his room and shut the door. He hadn't planned to anything tonight.

He laid in the dark. He looked to the ceiling and spoke to himself.

Am I really alone?

(BREAK)

The next day came, and Sasuke had slept in till the afternoon. He heard a knock at his door and Sasuke frowned. It was probably Naruto.

"Go away Naruto." Sasuke said.

"Why roommate? We're supposed to be buds." Naruto sounded a little different. Maybe because he sobered up? "I'm sorry about last night and all of yesterday. I vaguely remember any of it...I think there was a train thing or something. I don't know. Anyways Sasuke. I think I was high, drunk, high, and I had a pill and some weed yesterday morning."

"A pill?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah it makes me feel awesome." Naruto said. "Anyways I'm sorry, Sasuke. Come to the door and open it so we can speak in person."

Sasuke didn't want to, but he did want to hear what happened to the idiot. He opened the door and there was Naruto in a T-shirt and a pair of basketball shorts.

Naruto pulled Sasuke into a hug. "You forgive me. I'm sorry, Sasuke. It will never happen again."

"Who said I forgive you?" Sasuke pushed Naruto off.

"Sasuke...we could be like the best roommates ever if you'd just forgive me." Naruto got dangerously close to Sasuke's face. Their lips moments apart. Naruto's tongue comes out and he licks his lips. Sasuke began to feel his temperature rise as Naruto spoke. "See how good we can be?"

"No dummy."

"Where do you get your insults from, eh?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto I'm not forgiving you right now. I'm pissed at you. You don't deserve my forgiveness." Sasuke said.

"Well I guess I'll have to earn it, and Sasuke you've already earned this." Naruto grabs his package and then he grabbed his roommate's ass. "God Sasuke. Still got the best ass in world." Naruto walked off.

"Quit harassing me."

"K." Naruto winked at Sasuke.

Sasuke slammed his door shut and he locked it. He got back into bed. Fuckin' idiot.


	6. Chapter 6

Most of Sasuke's classes were boring, and to make matter worse Neji asshole-Hyuga was in two of his earlier classes. Of course Sasuke didn't mind, but when he decided that the seat next to him was the perfect place to sit that was a problem. He constantly made this face that Sasuke couldn't describe properly. The face was to say hey-I'm-better-than-you. He was a cheeky arrogant bastard and he wondered how many people actually tolerated him.

Even Sakura, who didn't show up to class hype up on coke, shared the second class with he and Neji. She seemed to be over his gossiping and whispering about people.

He was like a title wave, when you just wanted a sip of water. He was too much to take in large quantities, or in Sasuke's case seventy minutes at a time. Did he really have to sit by him?

Sasuke had two hours between his first two classes to nap or do whatever he pleased. He decided he would sleep, and thank god Naruto wasn't there when he got back. He had spoken to Naruto a couple times, but he kept there interactions at a bare minimal, but that wouldn't last. They had psych together next period and Sasuke hoped that Naruto would just leave him alone.

Who wanted to deal with those antics while they were trying to listen to the lecture.

Psych class turned out to be what Sasuke had expected. The class was in a lecture hall that set about 90 to 100 students. There were a decent amount in there already, probably trying to get good seats.

Sasuke decided to sit in the back, in a seat between to other people. That way Naruto couldn't sit by him.

The class began to fill up and Sasuke wondered would Naruto actually even show up? Why do you care if he comes or not? He's an asshole anyways.

Just seconds later a girl called out to the boy that was sitting next to him.

"Jirobo!" She called out. "Your fat ass is in this class to. Come sit by me ya fat lug."

"Why do you have to be so vulgar, Tayuya?" Sasuke hoped to god this guy didn't move over there by her. He didn't want to be stuck with Naruto. No. Sasuke almost grabbed the man by his shirt and if he didn't weigh so much Sasuke was sure he could make him stay.

"Oh please." The pinked haired girl Tayuya called back. "C'mon. Fat ass."

The big man mumbled something about how she will learn some respect and went down there and sat by her. Sasuke wondered what their relationship was like. Who would follow someone who called them a fat ass in front of all these strangers? It wasn't cute. She needed to be stopped.

Moments passed by and no one sat in the seat next to Sasuke. That's when Sasuke heard the voice of the everything he wanted to get away from.

"Sasuke, dahling." Naruto walked into class and sat right by Sasuke. "You can run but you can't hide. I can smell your innocence and vanilla body wash from a mile away." He moved close to Sasuke's ear. "I think I can smell that ass too. It's calling me. Begging me."

"Away from me." Sasuke pushed Naruto head away and tried to think about other things.

"Sasuke I was trying to be nice. I'm sowwy." Naruto cooed like a child. "I only wanted to impress you and sex you up."

"Naruto." Sasuke said. "Are you high?"

"I just had a taste of a pill. Like half of one." Naruto said. "It wasn't a full one, ya know."

"Why did you come to class on a pill?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know. I thought it'll be cool. I could see the world in a different perspective, and I was a little nervous about this stuff." Naruto said.

"Why were you nervous?" Why the hell do I care? I always get sucked in.

"Because it's the first day of class. I always get a little thrown off by the first day, ya know." Naruto sighed. "When I was young I always got bullied by kids and it always made me nervous on the first day because over the summer there was no bullies. Then when I went back to school they'd lie in wait for me. And the cycle started all over again."

"Really?"

"Nah I'm fuckin' with ya. I just wanted to get high." Naruto

Sasuke growled inwardly. Why does he get invested into Naruto's life if all the idiot does is tell him lies? What the hell is wrong with him? He wasn't his therapist. He couldn't help him with the major issues that he could be harboring underneath it all.

"Anyways Sasuke, you look nice today and I said I'd stop with the sexy stuff...so I'll stop." Naruto smiled. "I just think you look so cute with your black pants and black shirt...I don't know you just look so cute. I mean your creamy skin and your alluring black eyes-"

"That's nice." Sasuke interrupted.

"What do you say when someone pays you a compliment?" Naruto asked.

"Thank you." Sasuke gritted between his teeth, sick of Naruto. "Why can't you see that I don't want you to compliment me? Stop it. It's annoying you dobe."

"Dobe?" Naruto looked confused.

"Yeah you're a fuckin' idiot." Sasuke hissed. "Now get away from me."

"Sasuke!" Naruto tone went higher and he pouted. "There aren't any seats left and I was thinking we had a class together this could be the perfect opportunity to build a relationship that would stand the test of time."

"I don't know why you would think something like that?" Sasuke tilted his head.

"Don't ice me out Sasuke." Naruto said. "I need your touch. I lay in your-i mean my- bed sometimes and think of what could be and all the things that could happen."

"Naruto I have better things to do with my time than think of all the possibilities of doing things with you."

"So you don't wanna fuck?" Naruto asked confused.

"No."

"Oh." Naruto sighed. "I see then. You don't like me anymore."

"I never liked you in the way you wanted me to, to begin with." Sasuke said.

"Really?" Naruto looked almost like a dog after you hit it. His eye wide saucers and he looked on the verge of tears.

"I mean I thought you were nice looking, but I'm not really attracted to-"

"Nice looking." Naruto smiled. "You thought I was fuckin' nice looking. That's so awesome." Naruto went into this laugh and he scratched his head. "He...He..Heh." Sasuke found his eye go down to his shirt which lifted up slightly showing his abs.

Sasuke looked away in a heat of blush.

"That's the nicest thing you ever said to me." Naruto said. "Sasuke you're so nice. You're so awesome. You're so needed."

"What?" Sasuke looked confused.

"You like me that's all I could ask for." Naruto said.

"I just said you were nice looking."

"Sasuke that's code for I wanna fuck you Naruto you sexy thing-"

"No it is not code for that. You're nice looking means you-are-nice looking, congratulations." Sasuke rolled his eyes. What the hell was the matter with Naruto? Within seconds he went from sadden teen angst to preppy jumpy excited teenager in love. There was something deeply wrong with this boy.

Sasuke was glad he didn't have to talk to Naruto about the meaning of nice looking because the teacher walked in. She was about regular height and had purple hair and rouge lip stick. She had a small smirk on her face and her black eyes popped out like emeralds.

She had a crystal in one hand that had a rose encased in it. On her other arm hung a messenger bag. She began to pull items out and she gave the class a small smile.

"My name is Guren and I'll be teaching psych." She said. "Now pull out your syllabus and let's get to learning."

"You think I'm nice looking." Naruto whispered in Sasuke's ear. "Is it me or do my abs look super good today. I saw you looking my dear. I know you want me."

When Naruto pulled away a hot sweat ran down Sasuke's back and his cheeks burned like brimstone.

Shitty, Shitty, fuck, fuck. Shit Shit.

(BREAK)

Sasuke sat in his bedroom staring at the TV, which was a nice escape from the real world. Naruto went elsewhere, so he wasn't there to annoy the shit out of him. Mondays were always a little too peculiar for him.

A text buzzed on Sasuke's phone and Sasuke picked it up. He looked at it and it was an unknown number. He knew it wasn't Naruto because he and Naruto had exchanged numbers on the first night. He texted the number back, questioning their identity.

"It's Neji." Sasuke sighed. How the hell did he get his number? And if he did what made him think he could text Sasuke?

What? Sasuke responded.

Neji: You wanna hang out?

Sasuke: With you?

Neji: Yeah. I need to go to the mall and I need someone to go with.

Sasuke: Shikamaru?

Neji: He's too lazy. He came back from classes and got in my bed.

Sasuke: You sleep in the same bed?

Neji: That's none of your concern. Now will you accompany me on my trip or not?

Sasuke wanted to say no so badly. He would've given anything to say no, but he didn't want to be here when Naruto came back. He hated Neji, but he seemed better to be around than Naruto. Sure. He was only going to go along to get away from that idiot. He kept repeatedly pulling up his shirt and showing him his abs throughout the entire class.

Sasuke didn't want to see them? It didn't even make him drool in the slightest. He was tempted to tell the idiot that he wasn't attracted to stupid people, but he was sure Naruto would debate with him till the end of time.

And who the hell thinks nice looking means you want to fuck them so badly? He was an idiot and Sasuke refused to give him anytime of the day.

Sasuke walked out of his room to meet Neji at his dorm, he'd sent the info via text. Sasuke was about to head out the door when Naruto walked in with Kiba. A small smirk crossed Naruto's face as he saw Sasuke.

"Where ya headed hot stuff?" Naruto said.

"Out." Sasuke grunted.

"Why you're not going to at least fuck me before you go?" Naruto asked.

"Away from me."

"C'mon Sasuke you want me. Top to bottom I'm all yours, but I think I know which way you-"

"Can you talk to me when you're not on drugs?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't think you'll like me sober." Naruto chuckled.

"Well I'm still here." Kiba announced as he walked into the apartment and sat on the kitchen table. Sasuke bit his lip, wanting to tell Kiba that the kitchen table was nowhere to sit, but left it alone. If he wanted to be stupid, Sasuke wasn't going to stop him.

"Sorry Sasuke. I'll try to be more respectful." Naruto smiled a sinister smile.

Sasuke ignored him completely and walked out the door.

He shuffled down the hall so fast he almost lost his breath. He hoped to god that today wouldn't turn out to be as bad earlier.

When he made it to Neji's apartment, Neji came to door as soon Sasuke knuckle came into contact with the door. He slid out of the door, like a spy on a mission, and gave Sasuke a knowing smirk.

"I didn't want you to wake Shikamaru up." He said. "And Why do you look so red in the face? Did something happen to you?"

"No." Sasuke didn't want to talk to Neji about anything. He needed to shut the hell up and stay out of his business. He only was here because Naruto was at home and he didn't want to be around him at the moment.

"Naruto?" Neji smirk intensified, as if he was almost laughing on the inside.

"No. I don't think about Naruto. Anyways what are you getting from the mall?" That was the last person Sasuke wanted to think about today. He'd rather hang out with Neji who he loathed than sit in the room with Naruto. All the boy did was try to come on to him or try to fill the silence with conversations about drugs.

"I don't know." Neji shrugged. "I was going to go to get something sexy."

"Why?" Sasuke asked as they walked along the walkway.

"Because it's what you do," Neji milked every syllable. "In a relationship. Have you ever been in one?" Neji and Sasuke hopped in the car and a silence filled the air, Neji waiting for Sasuke to answer his question. He turn to him, one eyebrow raise. Who knew he had so much control over his face muscles. "Sasuke? Earth to Sasuke."

"No. I haven't been in a relationship because I don't need one." Sasuke said. "I'm fine on my own. I don't like other people."

"Naruto?"

"No." Sasuke spat. "He's an asshole and if I ever dated someone it wouldn't be him. I'm sure of that."

"Well you're not the kindest gentlest soul either." Neji said. "You're nice looking, because I say you are, but other than that your insides are hollower than those counter tops in the dorms."

"You don't even know me." Sasuke sighed.

"I know everyone." Neji said.

"Please and you're an arrogant asshole that thinks he's better than everyone and you can't stand that there might be someone who looks better than you out there." Sasuke smirked, smug and confident.

"It takes one to know one." Neji pulled into the mall parking lot and they got out the car. Sasuke would ditch him right now, but he was his only ride home.

(BREAK)

The mall was filled with different stores and boutiques. Neji of course looked around like a lost puppy. He didn't know what was sexy and what wasn't. They were in the ninth store and Neji picked up some underwear that were decorated with snowflakes.

"You think he'd like these?" Neji asked.

"It's not winter." Sasuke said.

"Maybe I should cross dress? Maybe he'll enjoy that. I think that'll be cool don't you. I could throw my hair back into a pony tail and wear some panty holes." Neji suggested. "Then he'd might pay attention to that. I saw that panty store over there. How would I look in panties?" Sasuke wanted to slap Neji for talking about panties.

"I don't know a thing about crossdressing. I don't do that kind of stuff." Sasuke hissed, annoyed. He'd been walking around with Neji like an idiot. The only thing he didn't do was take him into the sex store down the street, that the other kids on college talked about frequently. The only thing people talked about was Sexy Harem.

"Well how do you think I'll look in panties?"

"I mean I guess okay." Sasuke said. "I can't really picture you in anything but your clothes and I don't try to think that way."

"What is the matter with you? You're never thought about sex?" Neji asked.

"I have no reason to think about such things. I'm not attracted to anyone." Sasuke shrugged. "Maybe I'm assexual."

"Yeah. Maybe?" Neji said.

"Why do you want to crossdress anyways? I didn't peg you as the type to want to wear panties and a skirt."

"Well Shikamaru's ex goes here. Her name is Temari and they have a class together and the hung out the other day." Neji sighed. "Then he's been a little weird lately and I think he might want to go back to her?"

"Oh. Well if he wants to go you can't stop him. Let 'em leave." Sasuke wasn't good with emotions. He didn't know how to be gentil and/or read the room. He was the type person who would walk on eggshells with high heels. He was damn sure going to break every egg he came into contact with.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" Neji asked. "You don't say that to somebody you fuckin' asshole."

"What? I was telling you the truth. Don't you want someone to be brutally honest with you?" Sasuke spoke as if it were no big deal. "I could go on and lie to you and let you live a lie until it all falls to pieces."

"Well...that doesn't make me feel good at all."

"Is he still with you?"

"Who-"

"Shikamaru."

"Yeah."

"Then shut the hell up. If he wanted Temari, he would be with Temari." Sasuke said. "Getting sexed up for him isn't going to make him stay."

"And avoiding Naruto isn't going to make you feel better about what he said that night." Sasuke looked at Neji like he'd just slapped him. That slipped his mind. He wasn't worried about that, but now his mind filled up with ideas.

"Shut the fuck up Neji." Sasuke said.

"Okay Uchiha, but don't say I didn't tell you." Neji snatched a pair of underwear off the rack. They were decorated with pikachus. "I think he'll like this. He's been obsessed with Pokemon lately."

Sasuke didn't mutter a word as Neji went up to the cash register and payed for his items. He was pretty much over this trip and he wished he was in his room laying in his bed. He could probably get some studying done and he did have to do some psych reading.

"Want dinner?" Neji asked.

"No." Sasuke said.

"C'mon." Neji grabbed Sasuke and walked him to the food court. "It's the least I can do since you came with me to the mall."

"I said no." Sasuke bit on the inside of his cheek. "I'm not hungry."

"Chinese, burger, hotdog, coffee?" Neji looked around. "We're not leaving. I'm eating and you should to."

"Well I can pay for my own dinner." Sasuke smoke in a monotoned voice. "I have money."

"I'm doing it as a favor." Neji said.

Sasuke decided on chinese and Neji did as well. After receiving their food, which Sasuke got some teriyaki chicken and rice, while Neji settled for orange chicken with nice instead. Neji forced his card out before Sasuke could stop him and paid for both their foods.

"I told you I was paying." Neji smirked at Sasuke when he tried to say something.

They sat across from each other and at in silence. This was really awkward considering Sasuke had never sat with someone and eaten before, save for his family.

"So tell me why you don't want to be around Naruto?" Neji but a piece of chicken in his mouth.

"It's nothing. I can be around Naruto. He doesn't irk me. I sit by him in class." Sasuke said.

"You're still pissed about what happened the other day?" Neji asked.

"No. I was never pissed. I just didn't want to be in a drug filled club." There was no way he was going to reveal his deepest secrets to someone like Neji. He was pissed at what Naruto said because the bastard didn't even know him. He was high and stupid.

"Sure you didn't." Neji took a sip of his carbonated fruit drink that rested on the table. "I mean he's so obviously into you. He sees something in you and you should appreciate that, then again he sees something in everyone."

"Well that's his problem that he has to deal with." Sasuke put some rice in his mouth.

Neji shrugged and the table went into an awkward silence and Sasuke wasn't sure how to get out of it.

"How did you and Shikamaru meet?" Sasuke asked, wanting the silence to go away and Neji studied him like a piece of art.

"Uhhh...well…"

(BREAK)

Sasuke was so glad when they finally made it back to their dorms. Neji just wasn't the kind of person Sasuke liked, not that he really liked being in the company of anybody. He got out of Neji's car and was about to tell Neji goodbye before the other boy spoke.

"Come up to my room. I want to show you something." Neji said.

"No. I'm going to head home." Sasuke said.

"C'mon." Neji waved Sasuke over. "I promise it'll be something you want to come to."

"Alright." Sasuke walked behind Neji.

They made it up to Neji's room and they went inside. Everything was pretty clean and it looked the same as Sasuke and Naruto's apartment, but Neji had paintings and other items decorating the walls. Sasuke was sure Neji did all the decorating, since Shikamaru barely crawled out of the bed in the morning

Sasuke waited in the living room while Neji disappeared and returned with Shikamaru and something that Sasuke recognized as weed. They all sat on the couch and Neji handed the blunt to Sasuke, who looked at Neji like he was ridiculous.

"C'mon smoke a little." Neji said. "It'll loosen you up. You're too uptight."

"Yeah school's a drag. Chill out." Shikamaru leaned in on Neji's neck and gave him a soft kiss.

"It's fine. I wouldn't give you anything I wouldn't smoke." Neji smiled and lit the blunt. He took a long puff and handed it to his "boyfriend" and he followed suit. Shikamaru signaled Sasuke over and Sasuke felt like he was glued to the couch. He didn't want to go and he shouldn't. "Come sit right here." He tapped the spot next to him.

"What about the RA?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh I already turned the smoke detector off, and we put a towel by the front door. It's cool Sasuke. This is a new brand it doesn't stink as badly and it's good for you." Shikamaru chuckled and Neji followed. Sasuke hadn't seen Neji so relaxed. He was laying on Shikamaru and he had a half smile on his usual resting bitch face.

"You think that'll keep the RA from smelling weed?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah we gave him a blunt yesterday." Shikamaru shrugged. "C'mon." Shikamaru got up and pulled Sasuke over on the couch he and Neji were on.

Sasuke tugged his arm away and took a seat by himself. Shikamaru handed him the blunt and Sasuke took it. He looked at him like he was crazy. HE took it and blew into it. "What the hell."

"You're supposed to inhale, not exhale." Shikamaru said.

"I knew that." Sasuke took a deep inhale and the smoke filled his lungs. The feeling was like opening your mouth when you're underwater and the water rushes in. He began to cough and gag. Dammit.

"It's okay. You're new to this." Shikamaru patted Sasuke on the back lightly.

Sasuke took a breath and tried it again. "Shit." He began to gag.

(BREAK)

After a while Sasuke was higher than a kite, as cliche as it sounded. He felt like he could do anything right now and had this strange urge to just down himself in food even though he just ate less than an hour ago.

Shikamaru passed him some brownies, that he stressed weren't filled with weed. Theys sat for a while and Shikamaru told story about his mother which weren't funny, but for some reason Sasuke and Neji couldn't stop laughing.

"She's such a bitch." Shikamaru sighed.

"She's is a bitch." Neji laughed.

Sasuke's stomach was twisting. He didn't understand why he thought that was so funny. He wasn't one to laugh. What the hell did they give him?

"God Neji." Shikamaru and Neji began to make out full on. Neji hands running up and down Shikamaru's crotch. Shikamaru let out a sigh and Sasuke didn't know whether he was turned on or if he was intruding.

When they broke their kiss Shikamaru turned to Sasuke and pecked him on the lips. Sasuke eyes popped open in surprise as the taste of weed, smoke, and brownies danced on his tongue when he licked his lips.

Shikamaru leaned in for a slower kiss and Sasuke was paralyzed, but he let it happen. It was awkward, and Sasuke didn't know what to do. "Get off." Sasuke decided he didn't want to be apart of whatever this was.

"What's the matter Sasuke?" Neji stood up.

"I don't want to do this." Sasuke said.

"This room is filled with love Sasuke. Love." Neji said.

Sasuke stormed out the room his cheeks a crimson red.

He walked as fast as he could to his dorm. He was determined to sleep this high off and then act as if none of this ever happened. Who the hell did Neji think he was? Who did Shikamaru think he was? They can't just kiss him?

He walked into his room and there was Naruto in the kitchen with no shirt on putting his dishes in the sink.

"What up Sasuke?" He smiled, his eyes closed and his hand scratching his head. Sasuke found that to be adorable, but he wouldn't say that out loud.

"Nothing." Sasuke said. "I was out with Neji."

"Oh that's cool. Hey um...I know what I did earlier was shitty and what I said to you at that club was horrible. I was a little out of it, and I'm sorry. I'm feeling cool now, ya know." Naruto said. "I mean if you wanna talk, we can?"

"No. It's okay. I forgive you." Sasuke was high and he didn't want to deal with any of Naruto's bullshit. He needed to sleep. Sasuke stumbled off to his room stumbling over his own to feet. Naruto caught him.

His body was warm against Sasuke's. Sasuke blushed lightly as Naruto helped him. Naruto also blushed, his blue eyes darting in another direction.

"Ehhh…" Sasuke didn't know what to say. "I'm going to lay down."

"Alright." Naruto said.

Sasuke closed his door and laid in his bed. He didn't' want to think about anything right now. He hoped the world faded away while he slept. Maybe when he'd get up the apocalypse will happen and he wouldn't have to worry about anything any longer.

Sasuke closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep when his door was opened. He popped up to see Naruto walk in with a cup of water and a coffee cup in his other hand. T was still hard to look him because he didn't bother to throw on a shirt. What the hell was wrong with him.

He sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed Sasuke's hair, like he was a dog.

"Naruto." Sasuke said. "I'm awake. I can feel that."

"I know." Naruto said. "I just wanted you to know I was here for ya." He smiled making Sasuke's face turn a deeper blood red. This smile was different from the other ones. This was a different person from the crazy Naruto.

"It's okay."

"Are you feeling bad?" Naruto asked. "You look a little high is all?"

"I had some weed over Neji's house." Sasuke didn't even look up, and he didn't realize that Naruto had his hand in his hair still. Damn Naruto. Why did play with his hair like that. It felt so good.

"Oh god. Neji and Shikamaru smoke that hard shit." Naruto sighed. "What were you doing over there smoking weed. I thought you didn't do drugs."

"Don't worry about it." Sasuke said.

Naruto sighed. "Alright well just sleep it off." He got up, and the high part of Sasuke didn't want Naruto to leave.

"Wait!" Sasuke sighed. "Come back."

"Hmmmm…" Naruto turned around at the door and looked at Sasuke.

"Could you rub my hair again...or maybe get in the bed." Sasuke knew if he wasn't out of it he wouldn't be asking Naruto do any of this. He just needed this right now so badly. He needed to feel close to someone.

"No you're high." Naruto said.

"So." Sasuke said. "When you're high you want me."

"Yeah...but I'm used to it." Naruto said.

"Dammit." Sasuke growled. "Come get in the bed idiot."

"Okay. Okay." Naruto slipped into the bed and wrapped his arm around Sasuke. The back of Sasuke's head was pressed against Naruto's chest. He smelled like a fresh shower and his body was perfect. Sasuke didn't want to ever leave this position.

"Mmmm…" Sasuke moaned lightly as Naruto's hand rant through his hair. Eventually Naruto fell asleep and Sasuke was awake and he was enjoying snuggling...for some reason. Maybe it was because he was high? He'd blame everything on being high.

"Sasuke." Naruto whispered in his ear. "I knew you'd let me have my way eventually, and you smell like an angel. There's so much love in this room. There's so much love."

Sasuke's eyes popped open. He turned around to see Naruto sleep. Did that just happen? Was he going crazy?

Go back to sleep Sasuke. Go back to sleep.


End file.
